


more

by fckingnope



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, PWP, basically bård is a needy slut ok, i managed to make this more than 1k long wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckingnope/pseuds/fckingnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegard felt himself getting hard, intoxicating himself in the vision of his brother covered in sweat, with his long strands of golden hair falling over his eyes, slender fingers digging themselves in Vegard’s hair and his shirt already half-unbuttoned showing a glimpse of his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more

The last notes faded, the lights slowly started coming back to life, the screen behind the stage darkened and the audience clapped for the last time, their ovations slowly dying to be replaced with idle chatter. The theater, which for the last two hours had been echoing with music and laughter and the voices of two guys dressed in black began to empty itself.  
Vegard set his guitar aside, sat heavily on a random chair behind the curtains and closed his eyes, a smile spreading in his face. He couldn’t avoid it; this time had been almost perfect, and even though it had been a very long day, nothing made him feel better than the thunderous clapping he and his little brother received at the end of every show. They definitely relied too much on audience feedback, but it had been good so far, so he doubted their attitude would ever change. He could hear sounds from the band guys packing and leaving, mixed with the subtle sounds from the outside.  
-You know Bård, if you ever wanna try to take me by surprise, you should try making less noise –he smiled a second later, opening his eyes to see the blond figure standing over him, a strange but known hunger playing in his blue eyes.  
-Whatever you say –answered Bård in a mocking tone. He stepped closer and put his hands in Vegard’s chest, licking his lips and gasping when he felt Vegard’s hand in his ass. It didn’t take him long to start straddling the other’s body, quietly, his lips barely touching his brother’s, his hands trailing from the dark curls to the –way too obstructing –shirt, clear eyes staring into dark ones with lust, begging without words.  
Vegard felt himself getting hard, intoxicating himself in the vision of his brother covered in sweat, with his long strands of golden hair falling over his eyes, slender fingers digging themselves in Vegard’s hair and his shirt already half-unbuttoned showing a glimpse of his chest. He wanted to fuck him right there in the spot, he wanted to hear him moan his name breathily, he wanted to see him spread his legs for him in the same dirty floor they were at the moment. But he was the older brother, the responsible one; and especially, the one that remembered that they were not alone in the building.  
So he stood up, never breaking the kiss and guiding Bård backwards towards a tiny room not bigger than a closet that was probably used to store cleaning supplies. Somehow he managed to open the door, get them both inside and close it again; not exactly a safe hiding spot but definitely better than out in the open, right?  
-The cleaning supplies closet, huh? –laughed Bård breathing heavily in Vegard’s mouth- You are a walking stereotype, Vegard, I –his sarcastic tone was rapidly replaced by a sharp intake of breath, as he felt Vegard’s teeth biting him mercilessly, leaving his pink lips marked and in some places, even bleeding. He could feel Vegard’s hard-on against his thigh, his hands going dangerously close to his hair, and decided to push him a little more.  
-Bet you would like to start sending me flowers too? Leave love notes in the fridge? –his words surged their effect; Vegard grabbed his long hair roughly and yanked his head back, leaving his neck exposed. Bård gasped but didn’t fight it, the stinging in his scalp making him close his eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to flow. He didn’t bother to silence his moans when Vegard started sucking on the delicate skin of his throat, licking the trail of marks he was making. He gasped as his brother’s lips went down his chest, one hand fumbling with the buttons until his skin was exposed.  
Vegard knew they didn’t have much time to lose, given that someone had probably already started looking for them and in any case, they were awaited at the hotel. So he freed Bård’s hair, smirking at his disappointed expression, grinded him against the white wall and unbuttoned his pants quickly, getting also rid of those stupid white boxers. Bård was already hard, and he shivered when he felt Vegard’s hand wrap itself around his cock and start pumping his erection slowly, the pacing not even nearly fast enough for him. He started jerking himself against Vegard, his lips silently forming the word please between shaky breaths.  
-Do you want more, Bård? –Whispered Vegard, his voice so low it was almost a growl. Bård almost couldn’t find coherent words, so he just spilled a torrent of “pleaseyes yes yesyes”, his hands balling in fists in anticipation. Vegard smiled a little, and he invaded Bård’s warm mouth with two of his fingers, saliva dripping and the sensation of Bård sucking them almost overwhelming. He took them out with a popping sound, and out of the blue he kissed him chastely, his lips just ghosting over his before turning him over and bending him a little against the cold wall.  
Vegard spread Bård’s legs roughly with one hand, the other one still jerking loosely his cock. His finger grazed over Bård’s crack, hearing his breath hitch in is throat when shoved his finger in his tight hole. He pushed slowly, still pumping Bård’s cock in an irregular pace and sucking red marks in the skin of his neck and shoulders. Bård was shutting his eyes tight, trying to relax and only managing to jerk his hips even more on Vegard’s hand. He bit his lip until he tasted blood when Vegard introduced a second finger, pushing even further and almost making him scream. But somewhere in his brain the fact that they were in a public place still nagged him, so he put his own hand in his mouth and bit it without caring anymore, seeing stars in the middle of the blackness of his tightly shut eyes. And exactly when he thought it was too much even for him, Vegard hit his prostate with one thrust, and Bård’s knees failed him a little as he moaned once and twice and three times, completely lost in the pain and the pleasure. Vegard had to only give one last jerk, and Bård came with a loud moan, his cum spilling on Vegard’s hands, his knees bumping against the wall, still biting his hand without much results. The blackness only lasted for seconds, and the first he heard was Vegard’s voice.  
-Well aren’t you a little horny slut when you want to? –He helped Bård turn around and slowly slide until he was sitting on the floor. Bård let his head rest against the wall, his undone shirt revealing a pattern of already forming bruises that would probably force him to wear a scarf the next day. Vegard stared at them for a second, kneeling in front of him and showing him his hand, coated with his cum.  
-Could you please at least clean your mess? –He said, his voice tone more faked than actually exasperated. Bård looked up at him, the salty traces of tears on his cheeks but a smile appearing on his eyes. His gorgeous flushed lips were parted, and he didn’t vacillate when he licked his fingers for a second time, tasting himself on his brother’s hand and swallowing almost reflexively. Vegard then helped him stand up, and he pushed him against the wall, kissing him once more; this time deeply and with care, whispering nonsense on his lips, his hands caressing Bård’s back, slowly licking his lips just to kiss them again.  
-I love you, okay? –He blurted and separated himself from Bård, feeling suddenly embarrassed of himself.  
-Shut up, you big baby –Smiled Bård, but his expression was nothing more than adoration. –I didn’t mean it, by the way –He continued.  
-Mean what?  
-You can send me all the flowers you want, I won’t find it cheesy, I swear! –He smiled shyly, pulling his pants up and stealing a last peck from Vegard’s lips.  
-I will repay for all you just did in the hotel if that’s what you want –He continued, winking and turning around to leave the little room. Vegard followed more than eagerly, grabbing his guitar and going after his little brother on their way to the big doors of the now completely empty theater.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) i suck at titles sorry  
> 2) i managed to start writing again fucking bless  
> 3) idk i guess i thought we needed more ylvis III backstage sex yea  
> 4) /sex yea by marina and the diamonds starts playing/  
> 5) i'm not actually a writer and this is not betaed also it's 1 am but yeah hope it wasn't too bad bye :*


End file.
